Los problemas del Conde (su esposa y su paje)
by Polimon
Summary: El Conde quiere un hijo ¡¿por qué su esposa no le da un hijo! —Entiéndelo Antonia, tú no eres un hombre— Un intento de universo alterno. FrUKEsp, Antoni@xTortuga y otras cosas raras.
1. Chapter 1

Etto... Esto es un intento de comedia (?) escrito por allí, me pareció chistoso xD y quise compartirlo, ése es mi historial, lleno de estupideces sanas :'D

Hetalia pertenece a Himaruya.

Advertencia: TODO xD

Disfrútenlo xDDDDDD

PD: ff es malo y me cortó todos los arrobas. Los reemplacé por "oa".

* * *

Érase una vez, un paje francés (paje, nada de paja, nadie corriéndose la paja, un francés paje) que vivía suspirando por el amor que tenía hacia su señor. Éste, un Lord inglés del condado de Eyebrowsland, estaba casado felizmente con la mujer que sus padres eligieron sin consultarle ni presentarle hasta el día de la boda. Eran un matrimonio feliz: paseaban del brazo por los jardines e intentaban envenenarse mutuamente cada día.

Bien. Estaba un día el Lord teniendo una discusión con su mujer porque ésta no le dejaba consumar su matrimonio. Era todo un lío porque necesitaba un heredero, y el mocoso hiperactivo que recogió del campo parecía no servir.

La discusión iba más o menos así:

— Antonia, ábrete de piernas.

— ¡Vete a follarle el culo a tu abuela, cejudo!

— Prometo que seré bueno... Muy bueno...

— ¡Bueno mis cojones, tío! Ábrete tú de piernas, mi polla es mejor.

— Ya estamos de nuevo, Antonia, eres mujer, no puedes tener pene.

— Soy un tío, Arthur, soy un tío.

— Estás comenzando a irritarme con esa insistencia en que eres varón...

— ¡Pero sí soy un tío, joder!

— ¿Quieres que llame al médico, querida?

Una discusión normal en el matrimonio de enamorados tortolitos que eran. Francis, el paje del Lord, escuchaba todo desde la puerta, rodando los ojos.  
Irritado, comenzó a murmurar en gabachéz (idioma existente según la querida Nekolandia, para más detalle visite nuestras sucursales de turismo, nuestro sitio web o llame al número que aparece en pantalla. ¡Y recuerde! (8) Cuando ya no es un juego (8)).

Al rodar los ojos, se encontró con una linda y tierna tortuga en el suelo. Una linda y tierna tortuga que tenía un pajarito blanco encima. Un pajarito blanco que estaba moviendo extrañamente la cola. Un movimiento extraño de cola que era bajar y frotarse con... El hecho es que tomó a la tortuga y la arrojó hacia el matrimonio de acaramelados seme/uke gritando "¡tortuga!".

El pajarito salió volando, aprovechando de escapar y dejar a su amante de un día.

La tortuga abrió sus patitas intentando imitar a sus ídolas y caer ninjamemte, pero fracasó estrepitosamente y cayó sobre Antonia. La mujer (¿?) a la que le daremos todo el respeto para defender su identidad de género y comenzaremos a llamar Antonioa para evitar demandas por discriminación, abrió sus brazos al encuentro de la tortuga que le hizo ojitos al verse envuelta en tan cálido abrazo. Arthur -el Lord-conde-Duque de Eyebrowsland- abrió sus ojos como platos cuando su amado trocito de pastel de primavera naciente cayó de espaldas, levantándosele todo el vestido.

Francis también abrió los ojos bien grandes, como la vez en que Arthur le pidió que le lavase los calzoncillos. Extrañamente nunca volvieron. Nadie puede disimular ante el amour~

Se escuchó un silbido de procedencia desconocida. Antonioa seguía allí feliz, con toda la falda levantada y olvidando la discusión anterior, levantando a la tortuga.

La tortuga, con toda su piel arrugada, su sangre fría y grueso caparazón, se sintió querida por primera vez.

Y ahora vendría la parte en que Antonioa y la tortuga se casan e inician una organización de no discriminación al amor persona/tortuga/persona, pero esto es un UKFrEs y no un AntonioaxTortuga

— BOLLOCKS, ANTONIA, WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS THAT?!— Preguntó calladamente el Lord señalando las pantaletas (¿?) de Antonioa.

— Mi ropa interior, querido dolor de muela~ —Canturreó la lordeza arrojando a la tortuga al aire y atrapándola. La tortuga prestó atención. Mucha, mucha atención.

— Ya sé que es tu ropa interior, mujer. Pregunto por el bulto MONSTRUOSO que tienes a la altura de la entrepierna.  
Antonioa dejó de jugar con la tortuga y miró a su amado cejón de mierda. Estos apodos cariñosos, ay, mis caries.

— ¿Tengo algo MONSTRUOSO a la altura de la entrepierna? ¡Coño! ¡Quítalo, quítalo! ¡Quitadme lo que sea que esté allí!— Gritó retorciéndose para quitarse el monstruo. Arthur se acercó a socorrerloa con premura, tomándoloa de la mano y aprovechando de empujar lejos a la tortuga. Antonioa , de la impresión, se había desmayado.

— Terroncito de azúcar rancia, despierta, digo que es monstruoso, no que haya un monstruo, idiot— Pero nada. Arthur movió la cabeza en negativa.

— Llama a Ludwig— Dijo entonces al paje con un aura sombría. El francés regresó pronto con el guardia, quien engrilló a la tortuga y se la llevó al calabozo.

Esa noche, Antonioa disfrutó tras su desmayo de un rico y nutritivo caldo de tortuga. Pero a la enamorada tortuga no le importó: todo fuese por nutrir a sus futuros tortugohumanoides. Volviendo a la habitación del Lord, éste ordenó a su leal paje a revisar que era esa cosa que se veían abultando la ropa interior de su amado dolor de cabeza.

Francis, blandiendo una escoba, se acercó con cuidado. Tocó con la punta del palo el bulto.

Volvió a tocarlo.

El bulto se estremeció, ambos hombres se sobresaltaron, Arthur gritó varonilmente como colegiala mexicana que ve a Ciel y Sebastian juntos y se subió a una silla, Francis permaneció quieto, con el sudor resbalándole por la frente cual película porno.

Era un trabajo sólo para expertos.

—ALLEZ!— Gritó, blandiendo el palo de escoba como un florete y golpeando el bulto. Se escuchó un chillido, el bulto se movió de lado a lado, subió hasta el elástico de la ropa interior de Antonioa y una rata se asomó, corriendo y escabulléndose. De nada sirvieron las horas y horas de duro entrenamiento, Francis no logró matarla a escobazos, pero sí la dejó bastante aturdida antes de verla lanzarse por la ventana. Ambos hombres corrieron a ésta, asomándose. Un paracaídas con la bandera de la República Democrática de Ratonia se desplegó y la rata logró llegar a unos arbustos. Arthur soltó una maldición: odiaba a los espías de la nación enemiga, era imposible detectarlos hasta el último minuto.

Mientras, Antonioa seguía inconsciente, pero como todo badfic que se precie, necesitamos sexo que no venga a cuento, sexo por sexo, sexo por el placer de escribir sexo, pero como la autora quiere enganchar a las lectoras, lo dejará para el siguiente capítulo. Y para darle más realismo a este badfic, cambiaremos todas las palabras a diminutivos, con sus buenos errores ortográficos.

— Aquí hay algo que no cuadra...— Piensa en voz alta el francés, mesándose la barba. Mira hacia su señoroa (sí, los señoros también existen) y recorre la figura.

— Acaba de salir una rata de la ropa interior de mi mujer, POR SUPUESTO que algo no cuadra, git.

— Estamos en tiempos medievales, mi señor, es común que las ratas aniden en la ropa.

— Y en las pelucas.

— Eso no es hasta el período barroco.

— Pero podría decirse que las pelucas de antes también tenían ratas— Comentó el Lord, apoyando un codo en el marco de la ventana—. Hay fuentes históricas que hablan de...

Por motivos de horario, hemos cortado los próximos cuarenta y cinco minutos de discusión.

— Eso es ridículo, mi Bien Amado Señor Con Quien Sueño Todas Las Noches, claro que los aztecas no tenían contacto con extraterrestres...

— Ese cargo me dio un poco de miedo...

— Siempre desvías el tema.

— Ah~

Ambos rubios dejaron la discusión y se centraron en Antonioa, que comenzaba a despertar. Intercambiaron una mirada, el Lord levantó las cejas que le habían hecho ganar el premio a Mr. Eyebrowsland, cautivando por breves segundos al franzés (y aquí comienzan los errores ortográficos)

— ¿Estás pensando lo mismo que llo?

— ¿Que mi señora por fin ha hactuado hacorde hal hodio que le profesa y se ha haliado a nuestro mallor enemigo para vengarse de su matrimonio acordado y así matarlo y poder vivir felizmente con su amada Tortuga, de quien espera hijos?

—... Repite la parte de la tortuga.

— Ah~ Ahhhhhhh~

— ¡Mi bien Amado Señor Dueño de Mis Suspiros, no hay tiempo!

— ¡Haz lo que tengas que hacer, Francis!

Y así fue como Antonioa le quedó debiendo una escoba nueva a Francis. Fin primer capítulo.

* * *

¡Mi primer fic! Nah, mentira xD Los diminutivos vienen en la próxima entrega. Dejen muchos reviews para que continúe y así haya amor, mucho amor, (y risas) porque ellos se lo merecen (son bien idiotas), ¡viva el AntonioaxTortuga!

Pol-tan fuera.


	2. Chapter 2

Aaaaaaaahiiiii, gracias por todos los reviews, no pensé que fuera a tener tan buena aceptación, muchas gracias :DDDD no los hago esperar más, aquí está la segunda parte. Advierto que ahora hay shota así que ande se con cuidado (?) Heeeetaaaaliaaaa pertenece a Himaruya :D

* * *

Capítulo dos.

Alfred y Matthew era dos hermanos pequeños muy lindos y eran iguales porque eran gemelos pero uno tenía los ojos más violetas que el otro éste era Matthew y por eso a veces podían distinguirlos además que tenía el cabello más largo y ondulado que Alfred.

(No es mi culpa, Alfred es un glotón y se comió las comas).

Matthew llevaba una paleta de colores en la mano y Alfred tenía una bolsa de papas fritas.

—Alfred, da-dame papas, por-por favor —Dijo tartamudeando Matthew, pero Alfred no le quiso dar. Ambos iban por el pasillo del castillo camino al cuarto de Arthur porque este les había quitado sus DSs y las querían rescatar, especialmente Alfred a quien le gustaban mucho estos juegos.

—Francis-san dijo que cu-cuando uno comparte se-se siente bien, por-porque compartir es bue-bueno —Le insiste, y todas nos preguntamos por qué, si se supone que están en Eyebrowsland, Inglaterra, un niño habla como japonés. Es la influencia de la televisión, eso es. Hay que matar a todos estos japoneses, como dijo el general MacArthur.

Alfred iba a replicar cuando escucharon un grito de niña cofdeArthursubiéndoseaunasillacof y se asomaron a la habitación del Lord, justo cuando éste junto a su paje corrían a ver por la ventana. Ambos niños vieron a su señora desmayada y pensaron que era un buen momento para entrar sin ser vistos.

O bueno, Alfred lo pensó, Matthew miraba el vestido de Antonioa y tenía unas extrañas ganas de probarse vestidos como él/ella. Aún era muy pequeño para comprender ciertas... Eh... Cosas.

El hecho es que Matthew quedó embobado preguntándose si se vería bonito con un vestido, sonrojándose ligeramente al imaginar a los príncipes de reinos lejanos viniendo a pedir su mano, cuando Alfred lo tomó de la mano y lo jaló hasta el armario, encerrándolos a ambos entre los zapatos de tacón de Arthur y los vestidos de Antonioa. Lo de Matthew es de familia.

El pequeño canadiense quiso replicar, pero su gemelo estadounidense -y aquí surge la magia del fanfiction, porque son gemelos de países diferentes. Posiblemente la madre parió en la frontera- le cubrió la boca para que no hablara.

Y como Alfred es un poquito bastante bruto, y esa mañana no se tomó sus ritalín para el déficit atencional, no notó cuando su hermano de desmayó por falta de aire.

Cerca de 50 minutos después, Matthew se despierta, con uno de los tacones de diez centímetros enterrándosele en la espalda, y mágicamente estando desnudo, mientras Alfred juega con su DS que encontró por allí, también mágicamente. Se escuchan las voces de Francis y Arthur diciendo algo sobre quien va primero.

—¿Por-por qué es-estoy de-desnu-nu-d-d-d...? —De tanto que tartamudea este fic se alarga mucho, por lo que fingiremos que no tartamudea, ¿vale?

—Estabas todo sonrojado y pensé que tenías calor, ¡así que te desnudé! Hahahaha, soy un héroe y te he salvado de morir de calor, agradéceme.

—SHHHHH no grites, te van a oír.

Alfred se giró a su hermano y lo miró muy muy muy fijamente.

—Estás colorado, Matt —Le dice inocentemente porque SIEMPRE que habrá shota tienen que empezar con cosas inocentes o no sería un shota "creíble".

Mientras, Antonioa se despertaba y descubría que tenía una mano atada a cada lado de la cabecera de su gran cama matrimonial y los pies también atados en las otra dos esquinas restantes. Y ahora es cuando desearía no tener una caja con juguetes sexuales debajo de la cama. Supuestamente no ha tenido sexo con su marido y no tiene mucha lógica que tenga esas cosas debajo de la cama, pero imaginemos que son... Los que usa con su tortuga.

—¡¿PERO QUÉ COÑO?!

((Público: … ¿usa juguetes sexuales con tortugas?

((Dije IMAGINEMOS. y sí, porque es una tortuga griega)).

—Mi Muy Querido y Adorado Señor Que Quiero Conquistar, su señora ha despertado.  
Arthur se acercó a la cama y puso un sable (sí, un sable, lo que es bien extraño porque los sables se usan en otras área geográficas, pero suena más sexy que decir espada, además que de todos modos Arthur sacará su espada después y así evitamos confusiones) encima del corsé del vestido de Antonioa.

—Habla, mujer: ¿os habéis aliado con nuestro enemigo, en un acto de alta traición que merece la pena de muerte al más puro estilo de la Inquisición?—Preguntó, con voz grave.

—Tío, joder, tío —Lo corrigió Antonioa.

—¿Lo habéis hecho o no? —Cejota levantada en un gesto de suspicacia molesta. Francis tuvo un casi desmayo ante tanto vello moviéndose al unísono, demasiado sexy para ser cierto.

—No te diré nada, sucio cejón —Escupitajo por parte de Antonioa directo a la cara de Arthur.

Mientras, en alguna parte de este castillo medieval, un ruso sintió un poco de frío y le subió a la calefacción central, de modo que a todos en esta historia se les subió la temperatura.

Alfred, de pronto, sintió un súbito golpe de calor. Miró hacia su hermano, que estaba en las mismas, y se quitó la ropa para tener un poquito menos de calor, claro, todo de manera inocente, nada de prepararse para nada. Se quitó la ropa en ese espacio que los obliga a estar muy apegado entre sí, pero que sin embargo les permite hacer esa clase de maniobras, qué curiosa y relativa es la localización espacial. Se escucharon unos gemidos desde afuera, con acento francés (porque los gemidos también tienen acento, olalá~) y en ese momento el lindo e inocente Alfred vio una gotita resbalar enfrente suyo. Qué gotita tan inocentemente traviesa, como se escurría, seguramente era dulce y Alfred quería probarla, por lo que se inclinó y la lamió.

—¿Q-qué ha-haces? —Regresamos con los titubeos.

Pero Alfred no contestó, demasiado ocupado en seguir lamiendo, por los bordes, atrapando cada gotita que pudiese encontrar, con un delicioso sabor dulce en la lengua. Hizo presión con la sinhueso, y lamió y lamió hasta que se abrió un hoyito por el que metió la lengua.

—N-no, Al-Alfred —Decía el pequeño e inocente Matthew, tartamudeando y en voz baja para que no los escucharan—. N-no qui-quiero... No-no lo ha...gas —Alfred lamió una vez más por el borde.

—¿Por qué no? Te estoy haciendo sentir bien.

—N-no lo es-es... N-no me si-siento bi-bien.

—Eres un mentiroso —Le dijo el inocente Alfred.

Matthew comenzó a gimotear, intentando apartarlo con la mano, pero por su posición no podía y Alfred le retuvo la muñeca para que no se alejara.

—Sólo un poquito, tú dijiste que compartir te hace sentir bien.

—¡P-pero no mi paleta! Tú no me qui-quisiste dar papas fritas, la pa-paleta es mía —Dijo Matthew, intentando volver a apartar la mano que sostenía la paleta, pero Alfred lo agarraba muy fuerte y seguía pasando la lengua por el cada vez más delgado dulce, haciendo más grande el agujero que se había formado en el centro.

Y todas las lectoras quedaron como unas malpensadas.

Mientras, Francis dejaba junto a la cama a la dama de hierro, de allí que gimiera por el esfuerzo. La abrieron y amenazaron a Antonioa con meterloa dentro, pero continuó firme en no decir nada.

Arthur se pasó la mano por la cara, mascullando con un poco de enfado.

—Está bien, está bien. Serás encerrada hasta que decida cómo hacerte hablar. Ahora, ¿en qué estábamos antes de todo este incidente con la rata?

—Estaban hablando sobre su deber como lordeza de darle un hijo legítimo, Mi Cariñoso y Tierno Conejito.

Arthur se sintió halagado ante la mención de su segundo título, como dueño de la comarca de Conejitua y sonrió. Francis sangró por la nariz y si Arthur continúa siendo tan masculinamente encantador necesitaremos una transfusión urgente.

—Es verdad... Antonia, ya sabes como van las cosas —Le hizo saber, rompiendo con su sable muy sexualmente (ahora viene el sexo, oh, sí, yeahhhhh) el corsé de su señora.

—Haz lo que quieras, de todos modos yo tengo razón —Dijo Antonioa sin muchas muestras de tener miedo, y el inglés continuó, mas de pronto—. Arthur, nooooooooo —Gritó Antonioa cuando su pecho fue descubierto.

Un par de implantes de silicona puestos bajo los sostenes cayeron. Francis abrió la boca de par en par... Eso explicaba muchas cosas.

—Querida, ¿por-por qué tienes pechos falsos? —Le preguntó el Lord, anonadado.

—¡Te vengo diciendo desde nuestra boda que soy un hombre, ¿que acaso nunca notaste que tengo el cabello corto y que me afeito en las mañanas?

—¡¿Entonces por qué usas vestidos?!

—Me hacen sentir lindo.

* * *

Y hasta aquí el capítulo dos porque no tengo nada más escrito *rueda* ¡si quieren más pídanlo en un review, todo es posible en Eyebrowsland!

Pol-tan fuera.


End file.
